Together we are One
by L' Fleur Noir
Summary: Quiero correr, alcanzarla y decirle… que me perdone… que ella no es un monstruo. Que cumpliremos nuestra promesa y estaremos juntos. DarliFra ZeroxHiro


_**Together we are One~**_

* * *

 _Duele._

Ella camina en torno a su habitación mordiéndose los dedos en ese hábito que le es tan común, sin importarle el daño que está causando a su piel blanca, que ya luce los primeros trazos de su osadía.

 _Duele..._

Su maleta está a medio empacar, quizás porque hasta hace un día atrás consideraba usar su carácter rebelde y negarse a la orden de volver a unirse a su anterior escuadrón. Pero ahora no tiene motivo para desobedecer ni razón para quedarse. Sus ojos escocen y ya no sabe si es a causa del atroz desgarro de los incisivos en su piel, o el recuerdo de su voz llamándola como lo que es...

 _Eres un monstruo Zero Two..._

Aún puede oírlo, sonaba tan frío, tan seco, tan... resentido. Lejos de su tono usualmente suave, y casi amoroso con el que cada vez que se dirigía a ella. Había odio, rencor y hasta decepción en esos ojos masculinos que se asemejaban tanto al mar que, finalmente luego de mucho anhelo, días atrás pudo conocer. Todo él siempre tan calmo, tan manso... Sin embargo, no tuvo reparos en remarcar esa verdad que la quemaba por dentro.

 _No eres humana._

Y aquellas palabras duelen. Duele como nunca imaginó, una sensación sorda, potente que parece taladrar su pecho en una agonía que se extiende por sus tejidos e invade su sangre.

El ruido en la puerta de su habitación la distrae de su actividad y se gira, ansiosa, esperanzada de que él se aparezca para remediar... remediar lo que ya no tiene sentido. Sus ojos arden de decepción y por el movimiento brusco, algunas lágrimas rebeldes resbalan de sus cuencas. Ahí está Nana, nunca la reconoció como autoridad, pero esta vez debe darle crédito de que cumplió rápidamente su pedido.

—Han venido a recogerte —dice secamente.

No la culpa. Su trabajo es cuidar de esos niños que están a su cargo de cualquier dificultad, y ella por supuesto, representa a ciencia cierta el peligro en toda su extensión. El objetivo de enviarla a su anterior escuadrón esconde la decisión de separarla de Hiro. El experimento del doctor no ha dado resultado, y ya no la necesitan aquí.

Asiente a las palabras de la mujer y se limpia las mejillas enojada consigo por su momento de debilidad,

Sin esperar más respuesta Nana agrega —Pediré que vengan a buscar tu equipaje — y se da la vuelta desapareciendo por donde vino.

Zero Two gira sobre sus talones y mientras espera, contempla la habitación que le sirvió de refugio hasta ese momento. Hay marcas de su ira por todos lados, en las paredes, en los muebles donde usó sus uñas como si fueran garras, en el espejo que destrozó con furia pues nunca sirvió para reflejar lo que tanto desea. Ese espejo que atesoró con ilusión cuando Hiro se lo obsequió, y al que luego desechó con rabia cuando la verdad del monstruo que era comenzó a hacerse palpable.

Escucha que irrumpen en la alcoba y allí están los guardias que Nana ha enviado. Cierran la maleta sin mayor ceremonia y uno de ellos le coloca el abrigo. Es gracioso comprender que nadie la quiere en ningún lado por su comportamiento insubordinado, pero el doctor Werner ha cumplido todos y cada uno de sus caprichos desde que descubrió lo necesaria que era para pilotear a los _Franxx_ _._ _Y_ no va a negar que ella nunca tuvo reparos de usar esa especie de beneficio a su favor.

Soltando un suspiro camina tras sus guardaespaldas y atraviesa gran parte de ese caserón que en ese corto tiempo lo consideró lo más próximo a un hogar. Allí abajo en la sala encuentra al resto de los habitantes que la observan con rabia y desdén. La mayoría aún luce las secuelas de su ultima disputa; esa que trajo como saldo que hoy estuviera fuera del escuadrón 13.

Orgullosa y altiva como siempre, se mantiene con la cabeza en alto y con expresión inescrutable cruza la sala, duda entre detenerse y decir algo, o simplemente continuar. Pero ninguno de esos parásitos va a echar de menos su presencia en ese lugar. Nadie. Nunca formó parte de ese grupo, y siempre se encargaron de hacérselo saber.

 _Es mejor así..._

Sale al exterior y por un momento la claridad la enceguece. Suspira y retiene el aliento volviendo a conformar la fría máscara de soberbia que siempre ha mantenido para resguardarse. Camina silenciosa siguiendo a la comitiva que la precede cuando una figura solitaria se presenta ante ellos. Y Zero Two debe hacer uso de todo su auto control para no echarse en sus brazos llorando y rogarle perdón, y decirle... Decirle... Tiene tanto y tan poco para decir. Pero su orgullo toma control rápidamente. No va a rebajarse otra vez.

 _Eres un monstruo Zero Two... un monstruo..._

Sigue caminando con su mirada y barbilla en alto, como si Hiro fuera invisible, como si no existiera, como si no se muriera por correr hacia él y fundirse en su pecho. Dentro suyo sabe que aquella es una verdad irrefutable. No están hechos el uno para el otro, no es su _príncipe_ ; ese joven está a millones de años luz de ella. Va más allá de sus anhelos. Ese sueño que albergó cuando niña resultó ser una fantasía, una ilusión inalcanzable.

Los ojos claros de Hiro la buscan pero al igual que ella copia su silencio. Ninguno de los dos da el primer paso para acercarse al otro. Por lo que se aleja, caminando en línea recta hacia el hangar que se erige en la lejanía para encontrar a los vulgarmente conocidos como _Nine._ Su nuevo, y _antiguo_ escuadrón, su nuevo y _antiguo_ hogar.

 _Es lo mejor... es lo mejor..._

Los ojos claros de la joven de cabello rosado se anegan de lágrimas y da gracias que nadie puede verla llorar. Llorar es signo de debilidad. La remonta a esa infancia que quiere olvidar, ese monstruo que alguna vez fue...

•

•

•

Desde ayer todo es tan extraño. Ha vuelto a Mistilteinn para reincorporarse con el resto de sus compañeros y llevar algo de vida normal, aunque el recuerdo de la herida en su cuello aun persiste. Y duele.

La tensión es tanta que puede sentirla a cada momento; mientras se juntan a desayunar o cuando se reúnen a cenar, el odio hacia Zero Two es real y palpable. Todos sus compañeros se han puesto de su lado, aunque, por supuesto no conocen la verdadera historia...

 _Duele... duele el odio que despierta en todos..._

Aunque no duele tanto como la indiferencia de aquella chica de hermoso cabello rosado, ojos aguamarina y piel blanca como la nieve. Misma chica que es su compañera de lucha y...la primera muchacha que hace que su corazón galope todo el tiempo. Pero luego de lo ocurrido, ella ha sido separada del equipo y oyó que Nana-san mencionaba que la enviarían de vuelta a su anterior escuadrón.

No pudo oponerse cuando Zero Two parecía conforme con esa decisión e Ichigo por primera vez la apoyaba. Si embargo, nadie le preguntó a él que opinaba. El resto de los parásitos no mencionó palabra, pero su silencio no dejaba lugar a dudas. Nadie la quería allí.

 _No ha volteado a verme ni una sola vez._

Hiro tiene la costumbre de recorrer Cerasus. Caminar y reflexionar es un hábito que mantiene de pequeño, aligera su cabeza y le ayuda a pensar. La magnitud de bosques y prados tiene una curiosa influencia liberadora sobre su ánimo.

Esa mañana necesitaba tener su cabeza fresca para tomar decisiones trascendentales, siguiendo su rutina caminó cerca de una hora y cuando volvía a la casona, fue saludado por la curiosa comitiva que se acercaba por el camino hacia él.

Abrió los ojos cuando se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba: venían a llevarse a Zero Two. Ellos finalmente iban a llevársela lejos...

 _No. ¡No! ¡No se la lleven por favor...!_

Su mente grita miles de órdenes distintas, sin embargo sus labios no se abren y todo él permanece silencioso observando como ella se aleja, su expresión fría e inalcanzable.

 _No voltea a verme._

Con la cabeza en alto ella camina alejándose, sin pestañear, como si no lo viera, como si fuera transparente. Como si no sufriera la inminente separación.

—Es lo mejor, Hiro...

La voz conciliadora de Ichigo no logra el efecto esperado. Él está destrozado. Su vida no ha sido fácil perojamás lo han preparado para esto. Este dolor horrible que parece brotar desde su corazón y expandirse por sus tejidos impregnando su sangre. Duele. Duele. Duele...

 _Quiero correr, alcanzarla y decirle... que me perdone... que ella no es un monstruo. Que cumpliremos nuestra promesa y estaremos juntos._

Pero sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por los labios temblorosos de Ichigo sobre los suyos, quien entre balbuceos desnuda su alma ante él, y esa verdad que venía sospechando se hace carne en las palabras de su amiga de la infancia. Ella siempre ha sentido un cariño especial por él, pero nunca quiso reconocerlo. Hoy es real. Y le causa bochorno.

La escucha decir _Quiero estar siempre contigo... Puedo hacer lo que sea por ti. Desde que éramos niños solo tuve ojos para ti... ¡Me gustas!_ Pero no puede prestarle atención. No, cuando está perdiendo para siempre a quien realmente quiere a su lado, cuando ansía que esas apasionadas palabras que menciona Ichigo brotaran de los labios rosados que tanto ansía.

Se siente cruel y horrible porque la confesión de su amiga suena hueca a sus oídos, porque aunque lo besara con desesperación no puede dejar de pensar en los besos de Zero Two, y en que la ha perdido por su cobardía. Porque siempre ha hecho todo lo que _otros_ le han dicho, siempre trató de contentar a los de su alrededor. Pero ya no más.

El sonido de un motor le obliga a alzar la vista al cielo, y allí la ve. La nave que se está llevando a su compañera...

 _Duele._

Se aleja de la joven de corto cabello imponiendo la distancia que siempre debió marcar entre ellos, y ruega no sonar demasiado brusco.

—Lo lamento Ichigo, pero Zero Two...

Los ojos verdes de la mencionada se abren de aprensión a medida que él responde, y se van cargando parcialmente de lágrimas que no tarda en derramar.

Hiro se ve tan serio, tan resuelto y tan guapo mientras vuelca sus verdaderos sentimientos.

—... la amo y la amé cuando ni siquiera tenía idea de lo que era el amor...

Ichigo comprende y no puede culparlo aunque su corazón parece sangrar como si la hubiera apuñalado.

•

•

•

—¡Juntos somos uno!

Nunca imaginó cuanta verdad anidaba en esas palabras. En ese momento lo único importante era la sensación tibia de tener a la chica entre sus brazos y comerle la boca de un beso. Una necesidad que le era acuciante. Tener ese contacto con ella era vital.

Todo el escuadrón 13 había entendido o había aceptado sus sentimientos hacia Zero Two, y él no podía estar más que agradecido, aunque la idea de fugarse con ella aún palpitaba en alguna parte de su cerebro.

Advierte el sabor salado de las lágrimas en esos labios que son suaves como pétalos de flores y no puede evitar sonreír. Ella ama la miel, pero sus labios saben agridulces por el llanto. De cualquier forma, la sensación no le desagrada, tampoco lo hace la intensidad de la caricia que parece volverse fuego en cuestión de segundos.

¿Qué significa eso? ¿Porqué la necesidad de besarla repentinamente tiene sabor a poco?

Hiro sostiene las mejillas húmedas de la chica y sonríe otra vez ante su rostro sonrojado; su cabello luce despeinado, sus pupilas parecen esmeraldas ahora, sus labios están húmedos y turgentes por la presión de sus besos. Entonces fija la vista en esos cuernos que le parecieron tan sensuales cuando la vio salir de las aguas del lago, y no puede evitar pensar lo mismo. Que ella es tan hermosa así como es. El magnetismo que le inspira es inevitable, por lo que vuelve a acercarse a sus labios, hambriento de su contacto.

— Eres tan hermosa... —le suelta contra su boca besándola con suavidad. Todo Hiro es suavidad —Todo en ti es hermoso.

Y ella no sabe si reír o llorar, o hacer ambos a la vez. Que justamente él, su _príncipe_ dijera eso, la llena de una sensación burbujeante que explota en su pecho y la hace flotar.

—Yo te amo, _darling_ —desde que aprendió esa frase ha soñado con poder decírsela, y ahora que por fin puede exteriorizarla ante él siente que el peso que ha cargado por años sobre sus hombres se evapora como agua.

—¡Yo también te amo!

Zero Two ríe entre lágrimas y lo observa a su vez, recriminándose como no lo reconoció aquella vez que se lo encontró en el lago. Allí están esos hermosos ojos color océano que son tan transparentes y serenos... su desordenado cabello negro, y esa sonrisa tibia a la que se ha aferrado volviéndola su recuerdo constante. El recuerdo de su sonrisa la ayudó durante toda la transición en la que una y otra vez fue sujeto de laboratorio.

Pero eso es agua pasada. Ahora está con él como debe ser. Con su _darling_ , su amado _darling..._

—Luchemos juntos, ¡forjemos nuestro futuro! —exclama Hiro sonriendo con seguridad.

Ella asiente, y por un momento la incertidumbre vuelve a atenazarla. Todo es tan incierto... ¿Y si no puede controlarse? ¿Y si termina lastimándolo otra vez?

—Tranquila — sujeta sus manos con devoción, Zero Two se sorprende de como él disipa sus temores con un pequeño contacto. Junta su frente a la suya, y el sonido pausado de su respirar aquieta su ánimo de modo asombroso —Todo estará bien, me encargaré de que así sea.

— _Darling._

—¿Confías en mí?

Por supuesto que sí, él la rescató muchos años atrás y le dio una nueva esperanza de vivir. Esa esperanza late ante sus ojos.

Asiente —Sí.

Tras un último beso, y sabiendo que están a la mitad de un combate de vida muerte, vuelven a tomar su lugar como pistilo y estambre, y tras conectarse la grandiosa _Strelizia_ hace aparición una vez más para ayudar a los otros Franxx.

 _Juntos somos uno._

Las palabras de Hiro resuenan en su cabeza en un eco hermoso y, Zero Two se aferra a ellas intentando creerlas desesperadamente.

Su mente vacila unos pocos segundos antes de concentrarse en la batalla frente a ese _Klaxosaurio_ clase súper Lehmann, y está convencida de que si pilotea junto a su amado _príncipe_ , es invencible. Con ese pensamiento cierra los ojos y se sumerge en la batalla.

No duda de que no será fácil, que tendrán muchos obstáculos y trabas, pero... así como ambos mantuvieron la promesa de encontrarse y volver a estar juntos, Zero Two y Hiro están convencidos que podrán enfrentar todo y seguirán juntos hasta el final.

El que sea.

•

•

•

* * *

 _Este pequeño escrito está ubicado entre los capítulos 14 y 15 del anime._

 _Bueno, Hola! a todo el que lea esta sarta de palabras sin mucho ton ni son. He visto este anime y… estoy completamente enamorada de Zero y Hiro! Hace tiempo que quiero escribir algo de ellos, pero como aún la serie está en emisión no tenía muy presente de qué hacer, así que me decidí por este recuento de sentimientos intensos durante los dos últimos capítulos._

 _Además es mi costumbre de que cada vez que me asomo a un fandom nuevo, escribo una pequeña retrospectiva de los personajes principales para ponerme en ambiente, y no salirme del canon._

 _En fin, que más decir? Gracias por leer esto! Tengan por seguro de que no será lo último, en verdad «el príncipe y la bestia» se han convertido en mi segunda OTP favorita **inserte corazones** _

_Una vez más gracias por leer!_

 _Sumi Chan~_


End file.
